


MVP (Jumin Comes Home Side Story)

by RascallyRaven



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Don't Have to Know Canon, Fluff, Gen, Han Jumin's Route, Hilarity, Just adding something to Day 9, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Characters (Mystic Messenger), POV Minor Character, POV Original Character, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), You Have Been Warned, cuteness, i love mystic messenger, the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRaven/pseuds/RascallyRaven
Summary: Jumin Han's bodyguards are curious about the female in their boss's apartment. They end up being entertained in ways they don't expect.This is just a little something extra from my "Jumin Comes Home" story. There's no specific order to read them, though they're best enjoyed together!For ma sis, Daphners! Love ya, nerd! <3
Relationships: Han Jumin & Original Character(s), Han Jumin/Original Character(s), OC Bodyguards & MC-OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Mystic messenger





	MVP (Jumin Comes Home Side Story)

**Author's Note:**

> I caved. I just HAD to write a little something extra for my one shot! POV Bodyguards, activate!

"Dude, Lee."

The large man turned his head to his partner.

"What is it this time?"

"I think she's finally losin' it, man. She's been staring at the wall for a good 30 minutes!"

Lee rolled his eyes at the gleeful tone in his friend's voice.

"Stop spying on her already! Mr. Han might get the wrong idea."

"Pfft, wrong idea my butt! He's obsessed enough, he'd be grateful to know I'm checking on her more often!"

Lee narrowed his eyes. "Or checking her out."

His buddy froze for a moment before sheepishly straightening up from being hunched over his phone. They'd been making sure she was safe once an hour through the CCTV, per their boss's orders. Mr. Han was rather obsessed, which was why Lee understood his coworker's interest in the sudden drama. In the many years that they've worked for him, he'd never been so protective of a woman.

Let alone an actual human being.

It was only natural to be curious to see what kind of woman could keep his interest and make him almost, well, human.

Lee sighed, rolling his shoulders back. In all their years as comrades, why did he have to be the professional one?

"Sorry, Lee."

The man glanced over to see, to his surprise, a serious expression.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Mr. Han truly cares for this girl… and she actually seems to like him back, you know, for him."

Lee grinned. While his buddy was goofy at times, he truly was one of the best in their guard; his observations could always be trusted for their accuracy.

"It's alright, Bruce. I know what you mean."

As his companion nodded, they heard a quiet click from behind them. Wide hazel eyes peeked around the slowly opening silver door in apprehension, as if afraid to hit somebody. Lee had to force himself to not share an amused glance with Bruce. She was obviously not used to this lifestyle.

"I'm sorry, miss. You need to stay here."

The girl's chin lifted slightly upwards as she responded, "Jumin said I have access to the entire building. I'd like to play the piano but he doesn't have one here. Is there one I can go play on?"

Despite her obvious nervousness, Mr. Han's guest was surprisingly forward in her request. Not that he would complain; she clearly needed to get out and he could use a change of scenery, anyway.

"Of course, miss. We can take you to the ballroom."

***

Bruce and Lee watched in amusement at the guest's awe of the admittedly large ballroom. She seemed to realize her mouth was open, since she quickly shut it before turning back to face them. The petite girl studied them, making them both wonder what she was looking for, until she blurted, "You two are the belles of the ball!"

Lee could see Bruce's shoulders shaking to try and contain his laughter (he could never resist laughing at any joke, no matter how bad), and stepped to cover him a little with a small grin.

"I'll wait outside the door while he waits in there with you!"

Before he could react, Lee was discreetly shoved more inside the room before the door quickly shut behind him. If the man could, he'd glare at who he thought was his friend for the lack of decorum, especially with his voice in ears whispering all conniving, "It's your turn to spy on our charge!"

Lee composed himself long enough to turn away from Mr. Han's lady guest so she didn't feel like he was going to close in on her space. He turned his head to catch a glimpse of a grateful smile from the young girl as she walked away.

Maybe Bruce is right. There might be something special about this girl…

***

"Hey, man, the Robot is zeroing in!"

Lee shook himself out of the spell he was under, preparing himself for a reprimanding. He'd let this talented girl out of Mr. Han's apartment, something he was told not to do, even with the reminder that the building was in-bounds.

But this girl had some emotion to her technique! He'd escorted Mr. Han to plenty of concerts and he'd never heard anything quite like this.

Just outside the door, Bruce was assuring the boss they were thorough in their job. The knock came and he quietly opened the door.

The tense line of Mr. Han's mouth softened a bit in relief to see Lee, then opening to deliver what, through experience, could only be a sharp scolding.

"Thank you."

Neither bodyguard could stop the gravity from pulling their jaws towards the floor. If it weren't for their joints, their mouths would've fallen completely off. Since when had Jumin Han, CEO, ever thanked his employees!?

Of course, their awe couldn't last long.

"Why is she down here? I ordered for her to never…"

His voice drifted off as music reached their ears, still as sweet and powerful as Lee had heard it before. Mr. Han rushed past them into the ballroom as if they weren't there, jolting the two of them from their respective inner freak-outs.

Slowly, the two friends turned to each other and, upon seeing equal faces of disbelief, burst out laughing, though still keeping it quiet as to not interrupt the music.

It wasn't until their laughter died down that they realized that the sounds of mirth were continuing on without them. The voice sounded deep and strangely like…

Both of them were running into the ballroom, worried their boss finally had a mental breakdown. Did they hear a thump before, too? Or was that just Bruce slapping the side of the door in hilarity from earlier?

With the scene before the two veteran bodyguards, the only emotion they could provide from this strange day was confusion.

Buckets of it.

They didn't even try to resist Mr. Han's wordless orders to leave him and his now equally laughing guest alone. They were, quite simply, too stunned for any more reactions.

Lee felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to his friend and partner, who was shaking again. 

His lips and voice were both wobbly as he managed to deadpan, "Guess we can't really call him "Robot" anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, now that was fun to write! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and even a comment! I always appreciate those, mainly for the reactions. My favorite!
> 
> Remember to drink plenty of water!  
> Raven out.


End file.
